Picture Trouble
by Phillipe363
Summary: Suddenly finding himself lacking photos of Ziva in a bikini on his computer Tony accuses McGee of removing them while Ziva is in listening. in the ensuing conversation a surprising revelation occurs that Tony didn't see coming. Of course Gibbs already knows.


**Hello guys**

**So, I thought of this idea for a Tim/Ziva fic earlier today and decided to write it out.**

**Frankly, I surprise myself at times with how easy and natural McGiva is as a pairing.**

**Canon wise this takes place post-season 5 but beyond is up to you for when.**

**On with the story**

* * *

NCIS bullpen during the night

Tim is closing his computer when Tony comes over frowning while Ziva finishes shutting down her computer.

"You deleted the pictures off my computer?" Tony asks.

"Uh, what pictures?" Tim replies.

"Don't play games with me McHacker, you can't lie. I mean the pictures of Ziva in that bikini" Tony says.

Narrowing her eyes "The pictures I asked you to get rid of" Ziva says dangerously.

Running a hand through his hair "Yeah… I got busy, must have forgotten about it" Tony replies nervously.

"So, if I did really, I would have done you a favor since Ziva doesn't kill you with a paper clip," Tim says.

"Oh, please if you did? Probie you have hacked into the CIA before. I know you could have easily got into my computer" Tony says.

"Yes, getting into your computer would be child's play I could do having my eyes closed" Tim replies enjoying dodging the question just to mess with DiNozzo.

"Anyway, I'm sure you kept pictures of Ziva in that lovely two-piece," Tony says.

"If I did, they are not on my computer at work" Tim replies walking by the field agent.

Grinning "Ah hah so you do admit to keeping them. Your just cruel man deletes my pictures but keeping them yourself. Now Ziva he has those pictures; I can't wait to see how she uses those ninja skills on you" Tony says.

"Why would I be upset he has those pictures? After all, he is entitled to them as my husband" Ziva replies and leaving out he does not need them from having access to the real thing. However, that is not for Tony to know.

Chuckling "Very nice messing with special agent DiNozzo but I've spotted drug-using kids on crack you're going to have to better than that. I'm not falling for this prank" Tony says in disbelief.

"Who's joking? We're not" Tim replies seriously now standing over by Ziva and casually taking her hand in his.

"I thought you were a very special agent, I guess your ego overtakes your actual skills," Ziva says.

"But you're serious? Girls like Ziva go out with guys like me, smart, vary Italian handsome. Not well computer geeks like you" Tony replies.

Eyes narrowing "What lower myself to go out with a guy who has commitment issues and despite age-wise is over thirty-year-old adult acts like a frat boy, I believe is the correct term? No, I have higher standards" Ziva says.

"Come on let's head home. I'd rather spend my time with you then giving attention to DiNozzo's ego" Tim replies and giving a pointed look "Listen we thought about telling you but we couldn't trust you or Abby to keep it to yourselves or not harass me over it."

Tony can watch mouth a gape while Tim and Ziva walk out hand in hand towards the elevator and leave for the night. His Ziva who he always flirted with, who was his ninja was never really was his at all. Because somewhere Timothy McGee swept Ziva off her feet and to make it worse he never even noticed. Frankly can't figure out how the probie managed to win Ziva's heart.

"You catching bugs DiNozzo" Gibbs remarks walking by while holding a coffee cup heading to his desk.

"Did you know probie and Ziva are married boss? And I don't think they are playing a joke on me" Tony says in disbelief turning to the former, in name only, marine.

Gibbs meets him with a level stare which pretty much all confirms that it's not a joke as the NCIS MCRT leader shuts down his computers, and secures his desk for the night.

"But I don't get it, boss she's flirted back with me?" Tony asks.

Sighing "As a defense to keep you away and has pretty much quit for a long while now. You two would never have lasted for one simple reason" Gibbs says.

"Why is that?" Tony asks in annoyance.

"Ziva and Tim both want long term, you're not someone who can provide it" Gibbs replies.

Looking away as the truth hits Tony goes over how Ziva talked about being in a relationship with McGee. Not as a boyfriend, friends with benefits, or other terms, no just one. Introduced him as her husband. For Ziva and him sure maybe they would have dated, but eventually, he would have gotten afraid like always. A fear ever since Wendy left him at the altar.

Would have left eventually, because Tony knows he just can't ever settle down for something as permeant as marriage. Or a family. But that's what Tim has provided Ziva is roots to hold onto. Tony begins to wonder if even has feelings for David beyond friendship and figures probably not. Just more lust than anything which would have fizzled out. The boss is right as usual.

"And your fine with them breaking rule twelve?" Tony asks skeptically.

"I mostly have that rule to keep people like you from sleeping with every woman in this building and I'm not going to get between those two for actually caring about each other" Gibbs explains.

Also, Gibbs inwardly knows it's a way to prevent what happened to Jenny and him for happening to others. Because if two of his agents do break that rule makes it more of a safe bet, they are committed to each other, is well his hope at least. Unlike what Jenny did by leaving him. Pushing those thoughts aside Gibbs starts heading for the elevator.

Tony merely nods stepping over to his desk shutting down his computer and grabbing his bag before heading towards the elevator as well.

* * *

In a car on driving along a road

Timothy is at the wheel while keeping his eye on the road while Ziva sits in the passenger seat relaxed.

"You know and I'm not mad but a little heads up tonight would have been nice," Tim says softly.

"It just slipped out, partially as a defense for him always getting on your case. I wanted to give Tony something he wouldn't see coming. I just… sorry, Tim" Ziva replies guilty.

"Like I said it's fine, just unexpected. Besides I more than understand the need of wanting to shut Tony up for five seconds" Tim says.

"Frankly him being speechless makes us having that conversation worth it. Even though like always we keep it out of the office it would be nice to wear our wedding rings in public" Ziva says softly.

"Yes, it would be," Tim says.

Reaching over Ziva takes Tim's spare hand as they remain in a relaxed and comfortable silence for the rest of the ride room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
